The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum majus, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Snap Daddy Yellow’. The new cultivar represents a new snapdragon, a half-hardy perennial grown as an annual in containers and garden beds.
‘Snap Daddy Yellow’ was discovered in September of 2008 as a naturally occurring meristematic mutation of Antirrhinum majus ‘Liberty Yellow’ (not patented) that was growing in a plug that had been sown with seed of Antirrhinum majus seed strain Liberty Classic Mix (not patented) during bedding plant production in his nursery in Atlanta, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in October of 2008 in Atlanta, Ga. by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.